usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Mario, Luigi, Wario, And Mega Man Super Fighting Robot
'Mario, Luigi, Wario, And Mega Man; Super Fighting Robot By Icel'' 'Genre: RPG like Final fantasy' '' System: GameCube Cost: $44.99 Players: 1' 'Story''' '' Two hundred years ago, the Mushroom Kingdom was made by seven powerful items called the Silver Stars. However an evil shadow started wreaking chaos in the Mushroom Kingdom. Many people began to leave and the Mushroom Kingdom became a ghost town. When all hope was lost, a young hero found the Silver Stars and used their power to seal the shadow in a powerful orb. The Mushroom Kingdom was populated once more.' Lately, a Koopa by the name of Bowser has been losing to Mario many times. This time, he has found a strange orb. The orb spoke to him and said that it was Bowser's servent and would do anything he asked. Bowser soon had a new army and decided to invade the castle and defeat Mario once and for all. '''Walkthrough '' Prologue' ' Mario and Luigi's House''' '' ' Music: Goomba Village' ' Enemies: Galoomba'' After the cutscene, get out of bed and head towards the dresser to receive the Plumber's Log and your hammers. The Plumber's Log helps you scan the enemies and know their strengths and weaknesses. Now talk to Luigi to receive Peach's Letter. Read it and you'll learn about Peach's Party. Luigi will join your party and you'll get a battle tutorial. After the tutorial, head outtside for a funny cutscene involving Wario. After the cutscene, Wario will join your party and you'll learn about special techniques. Now jump in the warp pipe to enter Toad Town. Go north to Peach's Castle. ' Peach's Castle''' '' ' Music: SM64 Peach's Castle' ''' Enemies: Koopa Guard, '''Nekoopa'' Once there, talk to the two guards. Show them the letter to get access to Peach's room. Talk to a few characters, then walk towards the steps. This will trigger a cutscene that involves Peach welcoming everyone, and then the whole castle will shake. Bowser will appear and you will have to fight him. ' SUB-BOSS: BOWSER''' '' ' HP: 92' ' Music: SM64 Bowser Battle'' Use Power Jump and Knockout. Have Luigi cast Warp Pipe Armor so Bowser's Fire Breath won't do much damage. Save some Mushrooms from the Swoopmen and Koopa Guards for this battle. Your party should be at Level 3 by the end of the Prologue. Chapter 1: The Forest of Illusion ' Maze Woods''' '' ' Music: Bramble Brush (DKC2)' ' Enemies: Koopa Troopa, Bob-omb, Piranha Plant, '''Koopeleon', Bronto Burt, Paratroopa'' '''This place is pretty confusing. Just follow the map the Old Goomba gives you if you find his specs. Look in the tree to the left at the beginning of the maze and hit it with your hammer to obtain the specs. Use the R button to bring up the map in the bottom right hand corner of the screen, and keep going until you reach the end. You'll find a Wigglersnoozing near the exit. Jump on it to trigger a Sub-Boss Battle. Hopefully you gained at least two levels in the maze.' ' SUB-BOSS: WIGGLER''' '' ' HP: 120' ' Music: M&L:SS Boss'' Try not to get him mad too often or he'll charge at you. Use Antidotes (if you got any from battles) when it uses Spit. Hammer the foe to stun it so you can use massive abilities to squash this giant pest. Now head towards the Dark Woods. ' Dark Woods''' '' ' Music: Spooky Land' ' Enemies: Monkey Banana, Goomboar, '''Buster Joe '''This is more of an extremely dark overworld than a dungeon. Bounce on the spiderwebs to reach the treetops, and navigate across the large gaps. In the giant tree near the end, bounce from one branch to the other to reach the web dome. There, face the guardian of the first Silver Star.' ' BOSS: SPINTHRA''' '' ' HP: 230' ' Music: Yoshi's Island Boss 1'' '''Not a very intelligent boss, though Spinthra is a pesky foe. Avoid her poison fangs and Web Spew attacks. Squash it with your Mega Hammer ability, which you learn at Level 7. Try not to get poisoned too much by using Warp Pipe Armor. You'll get the first Silver Star and trigger a cutscene explaining its power. Now only six more to go... '' Chapter 2: Beneath the Mushroom Kingdom ' Fungi Town''' '' ' Music: Toad Town' ' Enemies: None'' Once you arrive, stay at the inn, then go to the shop. Here's what you can buy... ' Mushrooms: 50 coins''' '' ' Life Herb: 90 coins' ' Antidote: 75 coins' ' Cure Orb: 190 coins'' Once you buy what you need, head to the fortune teller's hut. For ten coins the fortune teller will tell you the location of the next Silver Star. He will also give you the Plumber Pass. With it you are allowed to enter Fungi Town Sewers. Now head out and show the pass to the guard. He will move the tile, allowing you to enter the sewers. ' Fungi Town Sewers''' '' ' Music: SMB Underground' ' Enemies: Alley Rat, Sewer Sludge, Skeleton Mouse, Swoop, Zombie Guy, Shadow, Dry Bones'' A pretty straightforward area. The monsters can poison you so be useful with the antidotes. The hardest part of this place is the puzzle of this area. What you have to do is go to the pumping room and raise the water, then swim to the platform you couldn't reach before (above the chest containing the Cure Orb) and get the key wheel. Now head back and lower the water. Use the key wheel to enter the next area and face... ' SUB-BOSS: Belcho''' '' ' HP: 180' ' Music: M&LSS Boss'' Belcho is a large anglerfish that never knows when to shut up! He always swallows your party members but he also does a move called Cannonball that is very effective. Cast Thunder on the bulb on his antenna and use hammer spin to cause massive damage. ' Pipe Maze''' '' ' Music: Cantina Band' ' Enemies: Blooper, Piranha Plant, Dark Hand, Dizzy Goomba'' Many gamers get lost in this short but very confusing maze. Here's all you have to do. Head to the pipe to the south, then the pipe to the right, then right, then south, then right, then north, then finally south. Save your game and encounter with Mouser and his latest invention. ' BOSS: Mouser and the Pipebender''' '' ' HP:' ' Mouser: 90' ' Pipebender: 316' ' Music: Huff ‘N Puff's Battle'' '''Though everybody remembers Mouser, the Pipebender is a machine with the body of a Koopa, Blooper tentacles, Goomba feet, and a Shy Guy head. What you must do is avoid its tentacles and concentrate your attacks on Mouser. Mouser will occasionally increase the Pipebender's ATK and DEF. You can only harm Mouser with spells, so let Luigi cast them (since he is the spellcaster). The Pipebender will sometimes blind your party with smog, making it harder for you to hit but easier for him. Use Mega Smash and Cure if things get ugly. Once Mouser's out of the way, Pipebender will use a flamethrower attack. Keep it up '' with your attacks and soon the machine shall crash. For your victory you shall get another Silver Star.' Chapter 3: Chillin’ with the Chillis ' Chilli Town''' '' ' Music: Shiver City' ' Enemies: None'' Ah! The great resort of everybody's favorite penguins, the Chillis. Head to the inn and save your game and of course shop. Here's the list... ' Mushroom: 60 coins''' '' ' Cure Orb: 150 coins' ' Shockem: 100 coins' ' Defrost: 80 coins' ' POW Block: 110 coins' ' Life Herb: 100 coins'' Head to the mayor's house. Talk to him to learn the Ice Shield move, then head to his bookshelf. Push the stack of books towards the edge of the other bookshelf. Use it to reach the Fire Flower sitting up top there. Before leaving to the Winter Wonderland you can play the Ice Fishing Minigame. Here's what each fish is worth. ' Cheeplet: 15 coins''' '' ' Cheep Cheep: 30 coins' ' Chilly Cheep: 60 coins' ' Chilly: -20 coins (Don't catch them!)' ' Green Cheepers: 80 coins' ' Big Bertha: 130 coins'' ' Winter Wonderland''' '' ' Music: Cool, Cool Mountain' ' Enemies: Flurry, Snowman, Polar Bear, Ice Albatross, Paragoomba, Albino Fuzzy, Magikoopa, Jin'' There's a lot of ice in this frosty forest, so watch your step. The monsters here can freeze you, so make sure you have a couple of Defrosts. You can't enter the Ice Cavern without the White Crystal. In order to enter the frozen lake you must find the four lost Chilli Chicklets. The first is behind the fallen tree, the second is located up on the ledge with the blue chest that contains the Easy Money medal. The third is located in the middle of the blizzard, and the last is being attacked by four Polar Bears (a really tough fight). Now save your game and enter the Frozen Lake... ' SUB-BOSS: Winter Wanderer''' '' ' HP: 222' ' Music: M&LSS Boss'' This blue Boo gets a lot of spells from the crystal it holds (the one you need). Cast fire spells and use fire-based moves on the crystal until it smashes, then wail at the Boos with Mega Punches and Hammer Tempest before he creates a new one. Avoid the blizzard storm, blue poison, and crystal cutter moves. Once defeated you can now enter the Ice Cavern. ' Ice Cavern''' '' ' Music: Crystal Palace' ' Enemies: Ice Golem, Gulpit, Duplighost, Swoopula, Ice Clubba, Sideskipper, Cicle'' The Ice Cavern has a lot of falling ice, giant snowballs that chase you, and mirror rooms. In the first mirror room, hit the switch, then jump over the wall to reach the other side. Then smash the cracked wall to unlock the secret passage. Here you can warp to Chapter 5. If you want to play all the way through, simply don't jump over the wall and ground pound to the basement. The monsters have high DEF, so be careful. Save your game, then prepare to face… ' BOSS: Ice Mario''' '' ' HP: 390' ' Music: Metal Cap Mario'' This guy does everything Mario can, so have Luigi and Wario attack while Mario heals everyone. Avoid his snowball and Blizzard moves by using Koopa Shells and Fire Flowers. For defeating this foe you'll get the Silver Star. Chapter 4: Confusion In Fusion Desert ' Arabian Mouse Village''' '' ' Music: Desert Land'' Stop at the inn, shop, etc. Here's the shopping list. ' DeVenom: 160''' '' ' Fire Flower: 180' ' Heat Fists: 210' ' Cure Orb: 120' ' Mushroom: 60' ' Super Mushroom: 150'' Also head behind the tent with holes in it and push the crate to reveal Moufassa. Moufassa will teach you the Pickpocket ability. Now you can steal coins from enemies. When you’re ready, head out to Fusion Desert. ' Fusion Desert''' '' ' Music: Teehee Valley' ' Monsters: Pokey, Bandit, Angry Sun, Vulture, Mummy, Clawsting, Scarab, Mushroomeater, Monty Mole'' The Fusion Desert is full of many monsters that can poison or paralyze you. Watch out for certain chests when you open them, too. The brown chests contain Mushrooms while the red chests contain Mushroomeaters (yes, I know it's hard to tell apart). Also avoid quicksand because, though it does no damage to you, you'll automatically return to the beginning of the desert. Eventually save your game and enter the huge Sand Pit. ' SUB-BOSS: Buzzy Lion''' '' ' HP: 420' ' Music: YI Boss'' This ferocious Buzzy Bettle giant can blind you, knock you into the pit so it can attack you without you defending, and even send some Scarabs to do its dirty work. The key here is to use a lot of Koopa Shells and when it hides in its shell, use Warp Pipe Armor to increase your DEF and Star Speed to increase your Agility. Luckily this mini-boss can't poison you, so save the Antidotes for enemies in the next level. The strongest move this insectoid has is it will burrow under the sand, pop out from underneath one of your party members, then swallow him for three whole turns. To avoid this, use the Counter ability which will show on the lower right hand screen. If the boss growls twice it's heading for Luigi, if it growls six times it's headed for Wario, and five times if it's after Mario. Use the Counter on the right plumber to have that plumber stay airborne until the beast flees back to the sands. After all that pain, Fusion Pyramid is finally open. ' Fusion Pyramid''' '' ' Music: Gobi's Valley' ' Monsters: Dry Bones, Egyptian Swoopmen, Chain Chomp, Cobrat, Koophynx, Pokeymummy, Sandtrap'' In order to get to the boss you must place all three of the moon stones to enter the Ancient Chamber. The first you get by defeating five Chain Chomps, the second you'll get by pressing the switch in the tomb room to raise the sand. Now you can climb the rope to the next stone. The last stone is in one of eight vases (be careful, four of them contain Cobrats). Once done, save your game, then enter the Ancient Chamber. ' BOSS: Tap Tap the Guardian''' '' ' HP: 590' ' Music: SMRPG Boss'' 'Tap Tap has high defense. Use the Piledriver, Koopa Shell, Super Mushrooms, and''' '' Flame Smash. Also use Warp Pipe Armor when it charges its fists. Revive any fallen member, because you need all three to successfully defeat this foe. Eventually you'll have to use Counters when Tap Tap knocks some pillars on you. Perform them correctly and you should cause massive damage to the boss. Along with your victory, you'll get yet another Silver Star. Now get ready for something spooky.' Chapter 5: Curse of Boo Manor ' Spiny Woods''' '' ' Music: Sppoky Land (Mario Party 2)' ' Monsters: Spiny, Porcupine, Boo, Ninji, Fuzzy, Black Hawk, Living Pumpkin'' Though there are no inns, Toadle has opened a shop right at the wood's entrance. Here's the shopping list... ' Warp Pipe: 300''' '' ' Mushroom: 60' ' Super Mushroom: 160' ' Maple Syrup: 140' ' Cure Orb: 200' ' Life Herb: 110'' Once you’re done shopping you must at least be at LVl. 27 before taking on the boss of this area. To reach the boss head up, right, down, down, right, up, left, down, right, right, down, left, left, up, up, up. To make things easier simply go in the direction with the sign that has BEWARE! BOO MANOR! spelled wrong. Before taking the final up, take a left to learn the Invisoplumber ability (makes you invisible for two turns). After saving your game, head towards the manor. King Boo is back and it's time to test out his latest creation: Halloween. ' SUB-BOSS: Halloween''' '' ' HP: 610' ' Music: YI Boss'' Halloween is basically a crate with a pumpkin head and long, serpent-like Dry Bones for arms. It will use its crate to summon either Boos, Spinies, Living Pumpkins, or a Poison Mushroom. Use Piledriver to cause a lot of damage and Antidote Shower (Lvl. 26) to cure everyone from the Poison Mushrooms (be careful, it drains a lot of FP). Sometimes a giant spider will pop out of the box and steal one of your items or hurt you. Use the Pickpocket ability (if you have it) to steal your items back. Heal immediately after it uses Death Breath to avoid losing your whole party really quick. You'll know it's almost dead when it uses its scythe-like feet to cut up the plumbers. Wow, what a fight. Now you can enter... ' Boo Manor''' '' ' Music: Shadow Temple (OOT)' ' Monsters: Bullet Bill, Spooky, Duplighost, Ghost Swoopmen, Glum Reaper, Green Bubble, Boo'' Boo Manor is a pretty confusing place that can easily get you lost. Though it's easy to find where the boss is, you'll need the Phanto Key first. Head to the room with all of the mirrors. Go through the third mirror from the right, then hit the switch to turn the whole manor upside down. Now jump from one chandelier to another until you reach a chandelier that will take you on a platform you couldn't reach before. Open the chest and there's the Phanto Key. Now grab onto the pipe and slide to the mirror room. Let go and once again go into the third mirror. Put the manor back to the way it was, save your game, then prepare to face King Boo. ' BOSS: King Boo''' '' ' HP: 300' ' Music: Chauncey's Battle'' Ha! King Boo is such a pushover. Use Hammer Tempest, Piledriver, Punch Flip, and Lightening Strike to wallop on this specter. Sometimes it will make you dizzy with its, tongue but if you’re at Lvl. 28 it shouldn't be that much of a problem. For defeating this pathetic ghost, you'll get the next Silver Star. Walk up to it and... YOU'LL FACE THE REAL BOSS!!! ' BOSS: Phanto Bowser''' '' ' HP: 770' ' Music: King Boo Battle (Luigi's Mansion)'' Yes, a Phanto mask has created a clone of the great Bowser. Show no mercy on this fiend. Use every move and healing item you can because this boss is REALLY tough. His thunder spells are not only powerful, they can stun you for a short time, too. Defend when it charges its trident because it's about to shoot a very powerful blast towards you. Sometimes the body will disappear and will be nothing but a Phanto mask that drains your health to replenish its own. The best you can do is pelt it with status effects while healing yourself. Once in a while the foe will summon some White Swoopmen to add more trouble. Take them out quickly if you wish to survive. I highly recommend Star Speed, Piledriver, Koopa Shell, Fire Flower, Warp Pipe Armor, Hammer Tempest, Punch Flip, and Invisoplumber. You'll know the pain is almost done when the boss uses thunderstorm. This automatically paralyzes everyone for one turn (don't worry, you can still heal) and causes loads of damage. Your prize for beating one of the hardest bosses in the game is yet another Silver Star. Chapter 6: 20,000 Mushrooms Under The Sea '''Sailor Koopa Town '' Music: Jolly Roger's Lagoon Monsters: None' Yay! Another town! Head to the Inn and talk to Patch Guy at the bar to rent a submarine to the bottom of the ocean. Head to the shop before setting off on the deep sea adventure... ' Super Mushroom: 120''' '' ' Mushroom: 90' ' Safety Bubble: 110' ' Shock Pearl: 230' ' Torpedo: 250' ' Life Herb: 140' ' Cure Orb: 170'' Once you're done shopping, head to the bottom of the bar to get some Ale (it increases your ATK and DEF but lowers your AGI). Now head to the submarine to begin. ' Blooper Sea''' '' ' Music: SMB Underwater' ' Monsters: Blooper, Cheep Cheep, Sidestepper, Gulper, Water Skipper, Seadra, Killer Eel'' The monsters here can really shock the life out of you, literally. When you reach the coral reefs head to the blue cavern to get an Ultra Mushroom, the red tunnel to unlock Metal Plumbers, and the green tunnel to find a large chest. To get the key head to the purple tunnel and fight seven, yes, seven Killer Eels (remember you don't have to). The key unlocks the Sound Test, which is actually really cool for those that miss those classic tunes. Now save your game and enter the dark depths, but first... ' SUB-BOSS: Manta Queen''' '' ' HP: 600' ' Music: YI Boss'' The giant manta ray is immune to thunder-based attacks, so cast fire and ice spells. Don't forget to use Ale to make the battle end faster. Heal and defend when the boss turns all static-like because it's about to really shock you. Also if it starts swimming around the area use Counter commands to send the rubble back at her. Now you can enter the Dark Depths. ' Dark Depths''' '' ' Music: Dire Dire Docks' ' Monsters: Jellyfish, Crusty, Starslap, Giga-Claw, Torpedo Bill, Hidon'' This area contains the plumbers' next hammer and pair of boots. To get the Iron Hammer head to your right in the nest of Jellyfish. Fire torpedoes at the cracked wall (make sure you have enough). To get the boots you must actually swim into the giant whirlpool and grab the Rocket Boots to quickly leave the whirlpool (do this right when you're right on top of them to avoid dying. Near the end, save your game and prepare for... ' BOSS: Amoeba''' '' ' HP: 680' ' Music: Lord Woo Fak Fak (Banjo-Tooie)'' The giant amoeba has the Silver Star trapped in its core. However, you'll have to take out all six of its annoying tentacles first. Use Flamedriver, your new items, and thunder spells, and use Counter commands on the pillars surrounding it to cause extra damage. Sometimes the core will create a bubble and trap one of the plumbers in it, making that player unable to do anything for three whole turns. When all of the tentacles are gone, just wail on the core to get the next Silver Star. Just one more to go. Chapter 7: Planet/Island of the Yoshis ' Yoshi's Island''' '' ' Music: Yoshi's Tropical Paradise (because the main theme is overused)' ' Monsters: Spear Guy, Magon, Rex, Jungle Fuzzy, Club Triceratops, Pteradons'' The lush village of Yoshi's Island isn't that far from the beginning. Observe the bushes near the entrance to find a Yoshi Egg. You can now summon a Yoshi into battle (but be careful, it will cost you a lot of MP every time you use it). Once in the village, speak to the chief to learn about a thief that's been stealing Yoshi eggs. Head to the inn, then shop. Here's what you can buy at this shop... ' Super Mushroom: 170''' '' ' Ultra Mushroom: 240' ' Life Herb: 160' ' Yoshi Bait: 300' ' Maple Syrup: 140'' Once you're done shopping, head into the jungle. It's time to find the six Yoshi Eggs. The first is in a nest filled with Pteradons, the second is under the water. You'll have to swim through all the vines (don't get stuck or you'll drown). The third is surrounded by Magons and Rexes, the fourth is hidden in one of the trees. Use the spring to jump up onto the ledge. The fifth is up in a tree near the mudholes. Avoid the quicksand, then hammer the tree to get it. The last is in the Lava Coast. Save your game because you're about to face who guards it. 'SUB-BOSS: Birdo''' '' HP: 820 Music: M +L: SS Boss' Yep, the thief is that dinosaur from SMB2. It's a very annoying boss that steals Mushrooms from you to heal herself. Her only attack is her three eggs. The key is to not hit the egg that contains the bomb. If you do it will automatically kill the member that touched it. Do this to Birdo six times to defeat her. To tell which one has the bomb, look for the egg with four spots (yes, I know it's hard). Now enter Mt. Firerock. ' Mt. Firerock''' '' ' Music: Norfair (Metroid)' ' Monsters: Lava Bubble, Sparky, Geckit, Kriffid, Mastadoom, Spikester, Firefly'' Hot, hot hot! This volcano is filled with falling spikes, rising lava, torches that follow you, and even moving platforms (okay, they're Blaargs). The monsters here can really burn you so it's wise to get the Ice Guard move before venturing further. To get the ability, simply jump when the third Blaarg you board is about to dive under the lava. At the tip of the volcano, save for a boss that's quite original. ' Bomb Golem''' '' ' HP: 880' ' Music: DKC2 Boss'' '''A giant Bob-omb fused with a giant rock monster? Cool! You'll need a lot of healing items because this boss uses a lot of explosions, squashes you with its giant hands, and even erupts the volcano. I suggest using Icicle Shower and Tidal Wave (learned at Lvl. 42). Fire moves only heal it so just be patient. When the boss '' finally falls you'll get the last Silver Star.' Chapter 8: Stronger than the Koopa King ' Toad Town''' '' ' Music: Twilight Town'' It's the last inn and shop so make the best of it. Here's the list... ' Antidote: 75 coins''' '' ' Shockem: 100 coins' ' Defrost: 80 coins' ' POW Block: 110 coins' ' DeVenom: 160' ' Fire Flower: 180' ' Heat Fists: 210' ' Warp Pipe: 300' ' Maple Syrup: 140' ' Cure Orb: 200' ' Mushroom: 90' ' Safety Bubble: 110' ' Shock Pearl: 230' ' Torpedo: 250' ' Super Mushroom: 170' ' Ultra Mushroom: 240' ' Life Herb: 160' ' Yoshi Bait: 300' ' Ale: 500'' When your ready, head towards Bowser's Castle and the Silver Stars will blow open the door. Get ready for the finale! ' Bowser's Castle''' '' ' Music: SMW Fortress' ' Monsters: Bonzai Bill, Koopatrol, Mad Swoopmen, Poison Bob-omb, Thwomp, Whomp, Boom' ' Boom, Snifit'' This place has the toughest monsters, crumbling stairs, deadly pendulums, rooms full of gas, water filled with spiked pillars, saws that chase you, rising lava, and a quiz. I'm not gonna spoil the fun for you but here's the answers to the quiz. ' 1. The new villain's minions- Swoopmen''' '' ' 2. Chapter 3's name- Chillin with the Chillis' ' 3. Music playing in Pipe Maze- Cantina Band' ' 4. Creater of Pipebender- Mouser' ' 5. False boss of Chapter 5- King Boo' ' 6. Number of Silver Stars- 7' ' 7. Name of move where you attack when foe attacks- Counter' ' 8. Only music not appearing in this game- Zelda' ' 9. Name of the weapon in Dark Depths- Iron Hammer' ' 10. Number of foes in this castle- 8'' For winning the quiz you'll get the Silver Star Hammer (I hope you're at Lvl. 45 or higher). Save your game, then enter the throne room. Bowser and the mysterious orb will drain the Silver Stars from you. Bowser transforms into a larger, scalier, much more powerful Bowser. Boss time! ' BOSS: Silver Bowser''' '' ' HP: 940' ' Music: King of Koopas (a remix of the final battles in PM, SMW, and SM64. Yes, nobody could' ' remix this but it would be very cool to hear)'' With the power of the Silver Stars, Bowser can do many moves. He can chuck Bob-ombs, breathe fire, spin in his shell to make everyone dizzy, stomp, scratch, and make a giant wall of fire. Do all of your moves including Star Bash and use counter when he's in the shell to grab him by the tail and swing him into the wall. I suggest healing a lot but don't waste all of your items. Eventually Bowser will surround himself in a shield and chuck debri at you. Use Counter on the debri to break the shield. Once in a while Bowser will heal himself. Double the pain by feeding him a Poison Mushroom. Bowser can also increase his ATK and DEF so I suggest using some Ale to do the same thing. Give it all you got and you should thwart Bowser once more. But it's not over. The Silver Stars will be drained into the orb. The orb will flee to the sky and send an army of Mad Swoopmen to stall you. After the battle you can save. Put all of your stats to their max- trust me, you'll need it. Climb the large stairway, then get ready for the final battle. The orb will shatter, revealing a large swoop sorcerer. The Moonmaster has awoken. It deserves its own midi, of course. ' FINAL BOSS: Moonmaster''' '' ' HP: 1,600' ' Music: O2'' ''Wow, that's a lot of HP. This boss practically takes up the whole sky. Okay, first of all this battle is VERY tough! Use Star Bash and Star Shower to cause the most damage. Make sure you keep your HP high because you never know when the boss will use his Eye of Shadows. This move can either kill two party members, reduce everyone's health to one, stun one member, poison all members, or make all members unable to attack. If it uses Night Shield use Counter when it uses Shadow Storm to cause damage to the shield. Unlike Bowser, the Moonmaster will actually raise the DEF of the shield, making it harder to attack. Also raise your HP and MP because the Moonmaster won't use that many "deadly" moves on you. Use Plumber Log to keep an eye on the Moonmaster's health.' 'Part way through the battle the Moonmaster will shoot tons of lasers at you, which you can use Counter to jump over them (make sure you time your jumps correctly). The Moonmaster will also disappear for a while but it'll summon Mad Swoopmen to do its bidding while it charges its ATK and AGI without you doing anything about it... ARGH! Anyways, make sure you don't run out of healing items because this battle WILL end fast. When the boss is visible it still doesn't take a break. More spells will shower onto you so keep a balance between raising your stats, healing, and attacking the foe. When the boss is down to 300 HP it will charge up a massive blast that will explode in two minutes! Let all of your attacks rip and don't let the timer reach zero or it's game over. Oh, and don't worry, he'll still attack while he's charging, just to make the battle much harder. Once his HP is below 100 he'll make one last attempt to take you down. The Moonmaster will create HUGE but awesome explosions that causes LOADS of damage, if you don't Counter. What you must do is hit A for Mario to dodge, B for Luigi to dodge, and L for Wario to dodge repeatedly in the order shown (yes, it goes fast). IF you do it correctly the Moonmaster will fall. FINALLY!!!' 'The Moonmaster will disintegrate and the Silver Stars will return. Peach will kiss Mario after being freed, and Bowser will promise never to cause harm to the world and only be a cruel bully. As for the others... the credits roll to another march.' '' ''''The Moonmaster is 100% made by Icel. I hope you guys enjoyed this submission.' ' '